battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle for BFDI
Battle for BFDI, also known as BFB, Battle for B.F.D.I. (as seen on the title card), and Battle for Battle for Dream Island, is the fourth season of the ''Battle for Dream Island'' series and the successor to IDFB. It aired on November 3, 2017, with the release of Getting Teardrop to Talk. Overview Unlike IDFB, Battle for BFDI goes back to the traditional format of challenges and eliminations, similar to the first and second seasons. The art style is more simplified and animated more loosely, which in turn allowed the running time of the first episode to be nearly half an hour long, and later episodes to be able to be made within a shorter time frame. Many unexplained plot changes have happened to let new characters join the cast and for old characters to return. The premiere episode, Getting Teardrop to Talk, introduces the fourth season's cast as well as the new hosts, Four and X from the 2008 Jacknjellify video, X Finds Out His Value. Although the release of IDFB confirmed the end of BFDIA, the release of BFB does not confirm the end of IDFB. Since all the characters are present (except for Evil Leafy and Nonexisty), including the ones that were originally trapped in the Locker of Losers, this might mean that IDFB is not canceled and BFB takes place sometime in the future. However, it is highly possible, as stated by Cary in his BFB 1 reaction video. Contestants Characters Remaining contestants *Balloony *Barf Bag *Basketball *Bell *Black Hole *Blocky *Bomby *Book *Bottle *Bubble *Cake *Clock *Cloudy *Coiny *Donut *Dora *Eggy *Eraser *Fanny *Firey *Firey Jr. *Flower *Foldy *Fries *Gaty *Gelatin *Golf Ball *Grassy *Ice Cube *Leafy *Lightning *Lollipop *Marker *Naily *Needle *Nickel *Pen *Pie *Pillow *Pin *Puffball *Remote *Robot Flower *Rocky *Ruby *Saw *Snowball *Spongy *Taco *Teardrop *Tennis Ball *Tree *TV *Woody *Yellow Face Hosts *Four *X *Donut (Only temporarily because Four was missing, and X was hiding) Objects that aren't competing *Evil Leafy *Nonexisty Currently eliminated contestants *Pencil (Lick Your Way to Freedom: 4,595 votes) *Bracelety (Today’s Very Special Episode: 9,168 votes) *Liy (Fortunate Ben: 7,553 votes) *Roboty (Four Goes Too Far: 8,254 votes) *Loser (The Liar Ball You Don't Want: 12,062 votes) *8-Ball (Questions Answered: 4,814 Votes) *Stapy (This Episode Is About Basketball: 9,028 votes) *David (Enter the Exit: 11,292 votes) *Match (What Do You Think of Roleplay?: 12,758 votes) Contestants that were eliminated but Rejoined * Leafy (eliminated in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset: 6,926 votes, Rejoined in Get to the Top in 500 Steps: 13,835 votes) Teams The 64 contestants are divided into 8 teams of 8. These teams are: (strikethrough = eliminated, underline = switched) Trivia * This season features the most contestants out of BFDI, with 64 of them. ** Strangely, Evil Leafy and Nonexisty are the only 2 contestants not to appear in this season. This is most likely due to Evil Leafy being the antagonist, and Nonexisty being more of a joke. (However, this doesn't mean that they will not appear later.) *** Evil Leafy was seen as a recommended character by Diamondcup67 in BFB 6. ** There is an equal ratio of male to female contestants with 32 of each gender. * Assuming one contestant will be eliminated each episode (except the first one) and that there will be at least 2 rejoins, there will be at least 66 BFB episodes, with the last episode being around the year 2020. * It's currently not known if Battle for BFDI fits in the continuity of BFDI, BFDIA, and IDFB. However, it is possible that Battle for BFDI takes place after IDFB, since all of the recommended and eliminated characters are no longer inside the Locker of Losers, have their IDFB designs, and the fact that the interactions between the BFDI and BFDIA contestants are still present/active, as well as some of the occurrences from previous seasons are mentioned by various characters. ** It is confirmed that it takes place after the first 2 seasons in BFB 6, as Coiny still remembers his time in W.O.A.H. Bunch in BFDIA while motivating Pin. ** Also, after X cried in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Pin said, "I almost prefer the old Announcer!", which also suggests a continuity, since she is referring to the Announcer. ** In "Questions Answered", the prize for the Cake at Stake for the episode is the Firey Speaker Box, cut up into seven pieces. This is a throwback to Get in the Van, where Firey Speaker Box chopped Donut up. ** In Enter the Exit, Pin shows her 2 win tokens from Season 1 that she didn't get to use. **In Get to the Top in 500 Steps, Leafy and Pin both remember their alliance from BFDI. **In What Do You Think of Roleplay?, Golf Ball mentions Tennis Ball taking a wall teleporter from IDFB. **In Getting Teardrop To Talk, after Four said iance lost, Match said jumping worked last time which she is referring to FreeSmart jumping over the canyon and they crossed over it. * It is possible that Battle for BFDI takes place in Yoyleland, as the tower on top of the Yoyle Mountain can be seen in multiple scenes, like seen in the picture on the right. ** However, it is more likely that the season's location is 'nearby 'Yoyleland, because the grass isn't purple. * The intro is always started by a character using their limb to resemble Four. ** The intro has been started by Four (BFB 1-3), Snowball (BFB 4), Spongy (BFB 5), Grassy (BFB 6), Bomby (BFB 7), Barf Bag (BFB 8), Coiny (BFB 9), Stapy (BFB 10), Liy (BFB 11), and Eraser (BFB 12) *** Barf Bag is the first female to do Four's intro pose. *** Stapy is the first eliminated contestant to do Four's intro pose. *** Team Ice Cube! has the most contestants who has done Four's intro pose, at 3. *** Snowball was the first contestant to do Four's intro pose. * The intro's song is called "MUSIC OF FOUR'S 3D HAND". ** Mistakes in the intro: *** Everyone after Marker in the lineup has rough finishes to their limbs and facial features out of everyone else in the intro. *** Spongy didn’t have any legs. *** Bell's string is missing. *** Lightning and Pillow didn't have arms when all contestants are showing until the intro in BFB 3. *** Although it's hard to see, Bracelety's mouth is blue instead of white, but only when all the contestants are showing. *** Until BFB 4, Robot Flower doesn't have any body, but only when all contestants are showing. *** Tree is missing in the first part. However, he was added to the intro in BFB 3. *** TV was missing his legs until BFB 3. * Before the second half starts, a faint voice clip of the objects saying "Switch" over and over can be heard, which is taken from Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know.Jacknjellify on Twitter * The hosts, Four and X, previously appeared in a 2008 jacknjellify animation called "X Finds Out His Value". ** They are also the second time that there have been two hosts simultaneously, the other being Firey Speaker Box and Flower Speaker Box, if TV does not count as a host. ** As of BFB 6, they disappeared through Four's multiplication with Donut. ** As of BFB 9, X has returned, being found out as a disguised as fries within Fries. ** As of BFB 10, Four has been recovered by Pin. * This is the first season not to have past episode release dates. ** However, the creators sometimes announce the release date for the future episode(s) after the votingSatomi Hinatsu has announced the release time of BFB 12 on July 10,2018.https://twitter.com/HazelCricket/status/1016672214354092038 . * The original BFDI assets for facial features and limbs aren't used in BFB (except in the air fluttering, most walking and running, other rare occasions, and sometimes even as a joke). * Since BFDI, BFDIA, and IDFB use the same animation style, BFB decided to use a new animation style where the mouth, arms, and legs are hand-drawn, and the animation is in frame-by-frame. However, some of the scenes of BFB uses the old animation style sometimes. ** Since Michael and Cary Huang are both busy because of school, Satomi Hinatsu, Caedmon Johnson, and Kenzie Bryant are the new animators of BFB, which is why the style looks different. **However as of October 6th, 2018, Caedmon Johnson is no longer part of the BFB staff. *This is the first season in which previously eliminated contestants aren't held in the TLC. Instead, all of them are being held somewhere inside of Four. **Balloony has referred to this as “Eternal Algebra Class", which turned out to be true in Enter the Exit. *This is the first season where a female is in last place. (Note that Woody was last place in BFDI as Flower rejoined late and finished 4th/21, and Donut was 22nd/22 because Bracelety, who got the least BFDIA join votes, was not an official contestant at the time). *This is the first season that David and Dora appeared together, however they are in different teams, as David is on Beep and Dora is on . *The BFB intro was the first intro to feature the host, unlike the intros of BFDI, BFDIA, and IDFB. *The show is animated with Animate CC . *This is the first season of BFDI in 6 years to get past five episodes. **This is due to BFDI reaching 6 episodes on June 1, 2010, BFDIA 6 being canceled, and IDFB going on its "best hiatus ever." ***IDFB 2 is having an intentional hiatus , thus getting the name, "BFDI's best hiatus ever!" *If Flower, Spongy, Blocky, Teardrop, or Match get eliminated in BFB, they will be the contestant(s) who have been eliminated the highest amount of times at three. **Since the first three have been eliminated twice in BFDI and the later two were eliminated in BFDI and BFDIA. **Match has become the first contestant to be eliminated three times. *The scene backgrounds used in this series are from Paper Towel. *Just like the previous seasons, BFB Stingers always take place at night. *Pencil and Leafy were the first two contestants eliminated. Coincidentally, they both subtracted some of nearly everyone's points in Bowling, Now with Explosions! *This season marks the first time where Leafy was eliminated. *This is the second season where a female contestant got eliminated first (Pencil) chronologically, the first being Flower in Season 1. *The average number of limbs of a BFB contestant is 2.98. *The logo with X and Four spell out "bfb", X's feet being the b's and Four in the middle being an f, all in lowercase. **However, in the "Battle for Nothing" intro shown in "Enter the Exit", X appears to be frowning. His other foot now forms an "n", and Four is just an outline. The logo spells out "bfn". *From July 11, 2018, no new episodes have been released. *When someone is walking or running, the running animation for BFDI is used. Gallery BFDI5LOGO.png|Season 4 logotype BFB Intro.png|Part of the intro where every contestant is shown Logo at the end of the intro.jpg|Logo at the the end of the intro all teams.jpg|All the teams in BFB A_BFDI.png|A BFDI, the prize Happy Valentine's Day!.png Root beer bfb 02 rc background.png|An example of a recommended character on BFB. 4intro.png|Four, the main host of BFB (as seen in the intro) X closed.png|X (co-host of Battle for BFDI) Donut_C_Open.png|Donut, The other host from Battle for BFDI. He was the host from "Four Goes Too Far" to "Questions Answered" References External links *Official source files for BFB it:BFB ja:BFB fr:Bataille pour BFDI is:Bardaga fryir BFD Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Seasons Category:Object Show Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Jacknjellify